


Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

by prubun



Series: Original One-shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Post-Apocalypse, Urban Fantasy, Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: Vincent helps his boyfriend Nathan through one of his usually violent transformations.





	Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot of two of my OCs.

The train couldn't move fast enough, everything blurred around Vincent as he stared at his phone, message app open onto Nathan's last text. It was from five hours ago, but Vincent had missed the message since he had his phone on silent during his classes. It simply read, "fish." While to anyone else that one word would likely seem odd, or maybe a suggestion for food, Vincent knew what it meant.

Nathan _hated_  fish; more than anything. The scent made him sick, and he would never mention fish in a good way. The word became a code. Code for everything bad. Now, whenever Nathan texted him that one word, it meant something bad, and that was why Vincent was on the trail, taking a midnight train across town.

Vincent knew that Nathan wanted him to stay away, that's what the code meant. Stay far away, don't come near me. Danger. It meant that Nathan was feeling his urges come on again. Vincent glanced up at the night sky, and a bright, full moon stared back at him.

Finally, the train arrived and Vincent bolted out the doors, he ran down the stairs and didn't stop running until he came across Nathan's hideout in some abandoned apartment building that had been mostly destroyed. It was near the outskirts of town, out of the way, where nobody ever went.

Vincent entered using his key and noticed that all the lights were off and there was a heavy energy in the air. The hair on the neck stood up and his eyes started to glow; he could smell Nathan already, he'd already started his transformation, or worse, it was already over, and Vincent was reacting to it. Vampires and Werewolves were natural enemies, always fighting for territory, and while Nathan was likely the only werewolf in the city, that ancient blood in both of them still woke each time.

He knew exactly where he'd be, Vincent ran to the back of the small apartment to where Nathan's room was. The first thing he heard was soft sobbing in the darkness. Hearing Nathan cry made all of his vampiric instinct reside for now and he felt grief. The closet on the far side of the room was shut, and that was another sign, as that door was never shut.

Vincent slid the door open and immediately Nathan screeched, screaming "No!" loudly as he thrashed around. Chains and shackles on Nathan's wrists clanked and rattled loudly, keeping him restrained. Vincent knew this scene but it broke his heart each time. Nathan was his partner, yet each time it happened he left Nathan alone.

"I told you to stay away!" Nathan sobbed out and gripped at his head, tugging at his hair and ripping orange strands out of his scalp.

Vincent couldn't watch him like that, so he leaned down and grabbed Nathan's wrists. His pale skin was bruised purple from the metal, Nathan's eyes were wide, red, and wet with tears. Carefully, Vincent held Nathan's shaking hands and kissed each one.

"You don't have to fight this battle alone, remember?"

"But I don't want to h—"

"Shh," Vincent shushed him and kissed his hands again. "Everything will be fine." Vincent gently pushed back on Nathan's shoulders, coaxing him to lean back against the wall of the closet. He sat in front of him and noticed two other pairs of shackles. He picked them up and began to secure them on his own wrists.

"W-Wait, what are you doing!?" Nathan shrieked.

"If you're chained, I will be too." Vincent finished locking the brace and then moved closer to Nathan. 

Nathan was at a loss. He'd told Vincent to say away, his transformation would come soon and with Vincent also chained right in front of him, he was terrified of what could happen. He blacked out most of the time when he transformed, and he didn't want to wake up to something horrid.

"Trust me, Nate," Vincent whispered. "Come, sit in my lap." Like a scared dog, Nathan obeyed and crawled into Vincent's lap, put his legs on both sides of his body, and burrowed his face into his chest.

"There there, good boy," Vincent soothed him, twirled and toyed with Nathan's ginger hair as his other hand rubbed up and down his back. "Just let it happen, okay? I'm right here."

"But, what if..." Nathan's voice caught in his throat and he began to growl. His nails left indents as they dug into Vincent's arms, and his body began to shake.

"Shh... There, let it happen." Vincent brought his lips to Nathan's neck and kissed him gently. "You're not the only one with a transformation." He opened his mouth and his fangs extended. They poked at Nathan's skin to prove a point but didn't pierce. It was a small comfort for Nathan in a time of great fear.

For a brief moment, Nathan relaxed in his arms, but the nails in Vincent's skin dug deep and grew. Nathan's body shifted and changed, and before long, Vincent was dwarfed by a large werewolf, growling low and viciously, claws piecing into his arms painfully. It hurt, but Vincent couldn't let it bother him. Nathan was with him for a few minutes, but then the full change occurred and Nathan was gone; his instincts overran him and he suddenly threw Vincent aside into the wall. His snarled and pulled on his chains, and howled when he couldn't get away.

Vincent held his head, regaining some of his vision that went blurry when he struck the wall and looked at Nathan. The wolf was struggling, whimpering against his bonds, and it killed Vincent, his heart shattered at the sight. Slowly, Vincent went over to him, crawled across the floor in the dark. Even in the blackness, he could see Nathan perfectly, shaking and trying to fight his vicious werewolf instincts. 

Nathan's body twitched and jerked backward against the wall when Vincent touched his front arm. Nathan was a beast of a wolf, muscular, terrifying, but deep inside there was a scared boy desperately crying out for help.

Vincent knew it was better to act fast, but he didn't want to trigger the werewolf into thinking he was going to attack him, so Vincent moved slowly and closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Nathan's large body as much as he could. His hair began to stand on end, eyes glowed red, horns twisted up from the sides of his head, and bat wings grew out of his back, and then he brought his mouth back to Nathan's thick neck.

He knew what would come, that the brief peace would disappear the instant he did it, and Vincent braced for it. Sharp, long fangs pierced into Nathan's skin, through his thick fur, through every layer of skin, and directly into a vein. 

Immediately, Nathan roared and howled and began to thrash around. He threw Vincent against the wall once more, chains rattled loudly and added to the noise. Vincent gripped tighter onto Nathan and dug his fangs deeper. He tasted the blood on his tongue, felt it drip down his chin. He couldn't help but swallow some of the forbidden liquid. 

Nathan continued to struggle, but after a few moments his body relaxed more and went somewhat limp in Vincent's arms. The vampire pulled his fangs out of Nathan's skin and licked at the fresh wound, blood was still pouring from it and staining the light fur. Nathan's strong body was still shifting, growling low but not attacking or trying to escape.

"Good," Vincent sighed against the mass of the werewolf. He held Nathan in his arms and gently pet his fur as the numbness overtook him. Vampires have a numbing agent that they can inject into victims to ease their pain when they bite; it was something that Vincent hadn't done before, as he would never dream of attacking someone and drinking their blood, but it did come in handy for sedating a large werewolf on the verge of going on a rampage.

Vincent lost track of the time that passed, but eventually Nathan's body began to shift back to normal, his torn and ripped clothing draped loosely on his legs and arms. More clothes to throw away. Vincent undid his own shackles and then removed Nathan's. The was unconscious, as Vincent assumed he'd be. From what he heard, werewolf transformations are heavily exhausting, especially for someone like Nathan who couldn't control it. 

He scooped his arms under Nathan's knees and back and lifted him up, carried the naked man out of the closet and placed him on the ragged bed in the room. He sat beside him and pulled the ripped clothing off of him, and then covered him with a blanket. 

Vincent's eyes dimmed back to normal, his horns and wings disappeared, and his fangs retracted. The two puncture wounds on Nathan's neck were still bleeding, Vincent touched the blood with his finger and then licked it off; Nathan's blood tasted wonderful, unusual, different from a normal human's, but he wasn't a normal human, he supposed.

For now, he'd let Nathan sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Check out [Nathan](https://charahub.com/character/682550/Nathan-Hawkins) and [Vincent's](https://charahub.com/character/682564/Vincent-Bodaro) character pages if you want to read more about them.


End file.
